Sin las chicas
by Amy-Starfire
Summary: Se trata de nuevas esmeraldas y de nuevos enemigos, mas nuevas heroinas y nuevos personajes, nuevos poderes, etc. Bueno, espero que les guste. RR, pleace!
1. Historias pasadas

Perdón por no continuar "El valor de la verdad", es que se me ocurrió un nueva idea y decidí mezclar los 2 fics (no me culpen, el segundo cap es casi igual al 1º del el "valor de la verdad" y �¡Que empiece el cap.!

* * *

Historias pasadas

Hace mucho mucho tiempo, (Digamos unos 2000 o 3000 años) En un valle lleno de flores y animales en medio de la paz, se oye un estruendo a lo lejos y se ve una nube de humo.

-Dame las Oscurity Esmeralds, Kinra- Dijo un erizo Igual a Shads pero en su frente hay un dibujo de una calavera en rojo llamado Shevil (Me maté pensando el nombre ��)

-Nunca- Dice Kinra, Una chica serpiente con brazos y piernas, con escamas verdes y ojos azules, pero en su cuello hay un collar (de esos con muchas tiritas unidas a una) De color rojo, cuyo dije es una cabeza de serpiente tallada en un rubí rojo.

-Entonces te las tendré que sacartelas a la fuerza- Dijo Shevil lanzando una patada voladora

-Eso es todo lo que tienes- Dijo Kinra, burlandose de el

-No conoces mi verdadero poder- Dijo Shevil, entonces, sus ojos se empiezan a poner amarillos y empieza a lanzar puñetazos y patadas, junto con rayos que salen de sus manos.

-Nada mas? Tu tampoco conoces mi verdadero poder- Entonces Kinra se empieza a poner marrón y sus ojos se ponen rojos -Ahora invocaré un conjuro para que nunca vuelvas a la faz de la tierra Asmred, conbre , astrac, lebrac, nambreg, contrianco, freco¡Fell!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Shevil había clavado una daga en su pecho.

-JA, JA, JA, Muere Kinra, MUERE-

-Findra qenfri, hgil, nuigu, ufug, nuyfkut, loiv, joyg �¡Espíritus del mas all�, protejan a las Oscurity Esmerads hasta que mis reencarnaciones nazcan……- y tras esto, Kinra murió-

Entonces un campo de fuerza salió del cuerpo de Kinra junto con su espíritu y se fueron a protejer a las Oscurity Esmeralds.

-Eso pasara dentro de unos años, mas vale permanecer intacto para tal fecha- y se va a su laboratorio para congelarse-

Ahora una pequeña historia sobre las Oscurity Esmeralds

Hace mucho mas tiempo todavía (Estamos hablando de hace 100.000 años atrás) en un pequeño pueblo echidna, una joven echidna con increíbles poderes llamada Fresa (Otra ves me mate inventando el nombre! ��) dijo:

-Ya me canse de que este pueblo de echidnas no tenga nada importante como Las Chaos Esmeralds que tiene un pueblo cercano de echidnas que predigo que su futuro guardián será un apuesto echidna rojo llamado Knuckles (Epa! Rouge, tienes competencia) -dijo Fresa- Ahora le toca a mi pueblo ser importante-

Entonces, 3 esferas de energía salieron de sus manos y se formaron 3 Oscurity esmeralds. Una blanca (Poder del bien), una negra (Poder del mal) y una violeta (Poder que produce el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal). Después de 5 días de reposo por usar tanto poder para crear las Oscurity Esmeralds dijo:

-Es hora de crear la Oscurity Master Esmerald (La cual voy a abreviar como O.M.E) y espero seguir viva para protegerlas (Epa! Knuckles, tienes competencia!) -

Entonces puso su vista en el cielo, cierra los ojos, aprieta los puños, levanta los brazos y lanza un grito al aire. Acto seguido se desmaya. Al despertarse encuentra una O.M.E. frente a sus ojos de color rosa. Al día siguiente, se despierta con un ejército de echidnas de pueblo cercano alrededor suyo

-Queremos tus Oscurity Esmeralds- Dijo el ejército-

-Por que-Dice Fresa, Extrañada- No es suficiente con sus Chaos Esmeralds? Eh? Tienen que robarles las otras esmeraldas a otros pueblos para ser mas famosos? Tienen que ser tan egoístas? Ustedes tienen que ser los únicos que tengan algo que los valga? Por que mi pueblo no puede ser famoso, Porque sino ustedes perderían la fama ? Ehh? O quieren darle mas trabajo a su futuro guardián Knuckles?

-Como sabes que se llamará Knuckles-Dijo el ejército, Extrañado

-Porque leo el futuro, y si quiero, puedo matarlos a todos ustedes-Dijo Fresa, amenazando con el puño

-A ver, demuestra tus poderes con aquel árbol-dijo el jefe, señalando un árbol grande y fuerte

-Con eso nada mas? Necesito un desafío grade, muy poderoso, algo Casi invencible - dijo Fresa

-Bueno-Dijo el jefe- Reunión -y acto seguido el ejercito formo una ronda se pusieron a discutir

Después de 5 minutos de discusión el jefe dijo

-Hemos decidido que tu oponente será la Master Esmerald queremos que la rompas en pedazos y que los reúnas de vuelta cuando los tengas todos-

-Acepto el desafío, pero eso nada mas necesita una fracción de mi poder -y se va con la Master Esmerald - Vengan

En eso, se encuentran enfrente de la Master Esmerald y Fresa grita tan fuerte que la Master Esmerald se rompe en 44 pedazos (Me encanta el nº 4! Knuckles, tu pueblo echidna es muy malo y egoísta!) y salen todos disparados en diferentes direcciones, direcciones,peropero, Fresa, con unir las manos, los pedazos se unen y reforman la Master Esmerald (Que poder!)

-Que poder- Dice el ejército (Copiones!)

-Otro desafío, este es muy fácil - Dice Fresa soplandose las manos

-Has una Oscurity Esmerald verde - Dice el jefe

-Depende el poder que quieras - Dice Fresa - Pero recuerden que es mía

-Si, quiero el poder de la esperanza

-Dicho y echo- Junta las manos y al separarlas hay una esfera de energía de color verde, le da forma y le da brillo- Listo - Dijo Fresa, como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo

-O.O O.O 0oYa esta, creí que iba a ser mas difícil - dijo el jefe sorprendido

-En realidad eso es demasiado fácil, si yo quiero, puedo crear una Súper Oscurity Master Esmerald-Dijo fresa

-Aslo -Dijo el jefe

-NO, haré algo mejor - Dijo fresa y mato a casi todo el ejercito, excepto al jefe, el cual hullo despavorido (Asustado)

Y desde ese día el grupo de echidnas de Knuckles siempre deseo las Oscurity Esmeralds a muerte

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

* * *

Bueno, terminó el 1º cap. llamado Historias pasadas, les gustó? Quiero que dejen muchos rr porque me encanta responderlos y leerlos 


	2. El valor de la verdad

Hola a todos. Ya empezamos con el fic y espero que les guste

–––––––––-–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

EL VALOR DEL AMOR

Una noche muy oscura, Amy ve dos siluetas besandose en la oscuridad. Al día siguiente:

INFIEL, PERVERTIDO, TRAICIONERO!-Dice Amy con lagrimas en los ojos mientras le pega cachetada tras cachetada a Sonic- ¿Como te atreves?

Ehh? ¿De que estas hablando?- dice Sonic confundido-.

Como de que hablo? ¿¿Te crees que no te vi anoche besandote con Rouge?- Le contesto ella, enfadada-.

Anoche, con Rouge?- dijo el confundido

(Para los que quieran mas información, la van a obtener en el último capítulo)

A la tarde, Amy seguía llorando. esa mañana, después de haberse peleado con Sonic, salió corriendo y se choco con Tails y Cream ( Agarraditos de la mano) que le preguntaron que le pasaba, pero ella siguió corriendo. Cream la siguió asta su departamento. Allí Amy le contó a Cream lo que había pasado. Pero a Cream le pareció algo sospechoso, ya que Rouge era novia de Knux . Mientras tanto, Sonic seguía confundido-

Besandome con Rouge?- Decía varias veces- vamos a ver que gravó la camarita que puse en los lentes de contacto de Amy cuando no los usaba- Dijo mientras oprimía un botón en el control de la tv-.

En la tv apareció una imagen de el y Rouge besandose apasionadamente

Dios santo-dijo el sorprendido- Shadow! -Dijo el al ver negro en su frente - voy a matar a ese hijo de dijo destruyendo el control-.

Acto seguido salió corriendo buscando a Shadow y a Amy. Amy se había tranquilizado un poco cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Quien es?- Preguntó esta-.

Soy Sonic. vine a explicar las cosas- Respondió-.

Aléjate de aquí- Dijo enojada-.

Si no abres me voy a ver obligado a tirar la puerta y no voy a pagar la reparación- Amenazó el-.

Se escuchó el ruido de la llave del departamento de Amy. Al abrir, Amy se encontró con un gran ramo de Rosas rojas. ¡Eran sus favoritas! Hizo pasar a Sonic y le exigió que le explicara

En realidad- Empezó este- no era yo el que estaba allí, si no que era Shadow vestido como yo. Ademas, Rouge es novia de Knux, por eso me pregunto porque estaba ella besando a Shadow-.

Ademas de ser traicionero, le echas la culpa al pobre de Shadow! - Dijo ella enfurecida- Bete de aquí antes de que me enoje-.

Creo que ya te enojaste- Dijo Sonic con tono burlón-

Acto seguido, Amy le pega una patada en el trasero al Sonic echandolo del departamento y tirandole encima el ramo de rosas. Al azotar la puerta, esta sale disparada al desprenderse de la pared.

Tengo fuerza? Es como si no le hubiera abierto a Sonic- dijo ella

En el departamento de Cream, ella le había contado a Tails lo que pasaba.

Me pregunto que hacia Rouge besando a Sonic, si ella es novia de Knux - Dijo Tails extrañado- ¿¿Y si vamos a preguntarle que pasa a Rouge y después vamos a exigirle a Sonic que nos explique?

Bueno- Dijo ella, y le da un lindo beso (Se ha formado una pareja!)

Salieron del departamento y fueron a la casa de Rouge. Tocaron la puerta y Rogue abrió la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos

Que pasa Rouge? - Grito Cream alarmada- Tu nunca lloras (Me pregunto si existe una persona que no llore)

R…R…Recuerdo los lindos momentos que pa…pa…pasábamos juntos Knuckles y yo Sniff Sniff Buaaaaaaa! -Respondió ella llorando

Pero, Rouge, no llores por un hombre- Dijo Tails- Hay millones en el mundo (Feminista!)

P…P…Pero, Tails, El es el padre de mi HIJO-Dijo rompiendo el llanto - SI! ESTOY EMBARAZADA ! BUAAAAAAA! BUAAAAA!

Dios mío! Nos dejaste sordos! - Gritaron los dos tapandose las orejas

Enserio? Me están diciendo gritona? Los voy a agarrar, felpudos con patas- dijo Rouge, muy enojada

Auxilio, socorro, S.O.S, llamen al loquero! Ahhhhh!- Gritaba Cream, al ser atrapada por una Rouge furiosa-

Ahora veras por que no me deben decir gritona- Dijo Rouge, mordiendo el hombro de Cream, haciendo que le sangrara

Ahhhhhh!-Dice Cream, al sentir el dolor. Acto seguido se desmaya

No, Cream. Déjala, vieja con alas- Dijo Tails, para defenderla-

Como me dijiste, Zorro enano- Dijo Rouge lansandoce sobre el-

Entonces, Tails agarra la foto de Knuckles que estaba cerca y la pone en la cara de Rouge, La cual se pone a llorar.

Buaaaaaaa, mi Knukkie, mi querido y amado Knukkie, Buaaaaaaa - (Que personalidad tan confusa :S)

Acto seguido, Tails toma a Cream y se va volando a toda velocidad. En su laboratorio, la acuesta en una camilla y le venda el hombro. Cream había perdido mucha sangre y seguía inconsciente

Cream, no me dejes solo, eres la única chica que me ama, yo te amo, quédate conmigo, no me hagas esto, Cream, Por favor- Ya no sentía los latidos de su corazón- Crean, NO!-Dijo Tails, apoyando su cabeza en el estomago de Cream.Entonces, sintio una pequeña mano acariciendole la cabeza. Al levantar el rostro lleno de lagrimas, vio a una linda conejita sonriendole.

Cream, Pense que estabas muerta-Dijo Tails, Abrasandola- Cream, te amo y no te quiero perder- (Que cariñoso, Sniff, ToT)

Yo tambien te amo Tails- Dijo Cream y le da un largo y hermoso beso-

Bueno, 2º cap. terminado. Escuchen (O mejor dicho, lean) cuando termine este fic, voy a seguir la continuación con una historia con una de mis parejas favoritas ¡¡Rouge y Knuckles! Espero que este cap. les alla gustado y les pido que dejen reviews ¿Ok? Bueno, la dedicatoria es para RavenTelekinetic

hasta el proccimo cap. Bye bye


	3. ¿Amy tiene una hermana?

¡¡Hola a todos los lectores de Vieron que Cream y Tails hacen una linda pareja? Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron reviews y ¡¡Aquí estamos con la segunda parte de Sin las Chicas!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

¿¿Amy tiene una hermana?

Sonic seguía preocupado por lo de Amy. Quería volver a verla, recuperarla, pero ¿¿Como? . Entonces tuvo una idea ¡¡le escribiría un poema diciendo cuanto la extrañaba! Se paró frente al televisor y se fue corriendo hacia su escritorio. Agarró papel y lápiz y empezó a escribir. En la carta decía:

**Extraño tus ojos**

**Tus ojos azules**

**Que digo que son hermosos**

**para que por fin me ames**

**Extraño tus cabellos**

**Que con el viento se mueven,**

**En medio de la playa,**

**Y hacia mi vienen**

**Extraño tu figura,**

**Tu figura perfecta**

**Que cuando te bañas **

**El jabón humecta**

**Extraño tu sonrisa **

**A la que quiero ver**

**después de la risa**

**aunque no la quieras hacer**

Al terminar la carta, metió el papel en un sobre con la dirección de Amy y metió el sobre en el buzón y regresó a su casa. Unos días después, Sonic recibió la respuesta de Amy. Al sacar el papel del sobre, desdoblarlo y leerlo, trató de contener las lagrimas. En el papel decía:

**Has destrozado mi corazón**

**al haberme traicionado**

**Y no tener ninguna razón**

**por haberme decepcionado**

**¿De que sirve recordarte**

**si me has traicionado?**

**pero , por fin, puedo decirte**

**que lo nuestro ha terminado**

¡¡Amy había terminado con Sonic! ¡¡Le parecía imposible! ¿¿Era aquella la misma Amy que le había rogado que fuera su novio y la muchacha de 19 años que había cautivado su corazón?

Sonic le envió una última carta diciendole que se iba y que no volvería hasta que ya no le doliera el corazón. Empacó y llenó su departamento de candados y todas esas cosas. Llamó a una mujer para alquilar una casa en el campo y se dirigió hacia allí. El campo quedaba a 500 Kilómetros de su departamento. Bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio. Cuando empezó a correr, empezaron a caer 2 o 3 lagrimas que se convirtieron en muchas (pobre Sonic TT ) Cuando ya estaba en el campo (En los caminos de tierra llenos de barro a causa de que había llovido) sintió que choco contra algo. Paró y vio para atrás y se quedo atónito ¡¡Había chocado con una eriza! y, con los ojos medios nublados por el llanto, creyó que era ¿rosa, pero tras secarse los ojos y acercarse al cuerpo (que estaba tirado en el barro, lastimado gravemente, a causa de que había una botella rota en el barro con el lado filoso , para afuera, e inconsciente) vio que era violeta. Rápidamente, Sonic sacó alcohol y unas vendas para curarla y la llevó a su casa alquilada en medio del campo. Allí la recostó en su cama, preparó algo de comer (¿¿Desde cuando sonic sabe cocinar?) y la cuido. Cuando la "Eriza" despertó, Sonic estaba sentado a su lado con un plato de pasta que se veía delicioso. Se lo dio y le preguntó:

¿¿Quien eres?

Mi nombre es Mya Rose

Rose? Por pura curiosidad, Tu no conoces a una tal Amy Rose?- Pregunto Sonic sorprendido, ya que Amy era de apellido Rose -

Si, por supuesto que la conozco, es mi hermana- respondió Mya con tranquilidad- porque lo preguntas?

Porque yo soy su ex-novio - Respondió sonic

¿¿Tu eras el chico del que tanto Amy me hablaba?- Dijo Mya sorprendida- Eres mas lindo en persona

graciasdijo sonrojado

Por cierto Que me sucedió?

Te choque y..

y, así Sonic le explicó que le había sucedido. Con el pasar de los días, se fueron conociendo hasta que un día;

Mya- la llamo Sonic

Si Sonic?

Me preguntaba... si... tu… querías… ser mi novia?- dijo Sonic

Oh, Sonic, Te amo!- Dijo ella tirandosele encima

Eso significa un si?-

Si

jaja, bueno, y si salimos a comer?-

Dicho y echo

Restaurante "_Magnifique_" aqui vamos!

Mientras tanto en la ciudad

Shadow paso por el departamento de Amy y le toco timbre. Amy abrió y se encontró con un ramo de flores

Sonic, ya te dije que no volveré contigo- Dijo esta, creyendo que se trataba de Sonic

Quien dijo que soy Sonic?- Dijo Shadow

Ah, Shadow, pasa

Gracias

Que te trae por aquí?

Te quería preguntar si querias ser mi novia- dijo nervioso

Me encantaria !

Salimos a comer?

Dale, vamos!

Iremos al restaurante " _Magnifique_"

Ok

( Pura coincidencia ¿No? Jeje U)

En el restorant

Sonic y Mya estaban centados en una mesa a 5 o 6 metros de la puerta

Aqui tienen las cartas- Dijo el mozo dandoles para elegir- La especialidad de hoy es pollo asado con salsa de Champignones y patatas a la española

Bueno, entonces yo quiero la especialidad del dia- Dijo Mya -.

Y usted, señor?- Dijo el mozo, dirigiendose a Sonic

Yo quiero ñoquis con salsa Rosa

Y para tomar, que pediran?

Yo quiero una Pepsi Ligth

Y yo una Coca Cola

En un rato les traigo todo

¡¡¡¡¡3º cap. terminado! ¡¡A escribir el 4º se ha dicho!


	4. La Mya atrevida

Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con "Sin las chicas" y les digo que el final del fic es bastante trágico, pero se recupera ¿Ok?

En el restorant, mientras Sonic y Mya esperaban su comida, Shadow y Amy entraron allí. Mya, al ver a Amy y a Shadow (Su antiguo novio), fue corriendo a saludarlos, pero corrio con tanta fuerza que se los choco mientras Sonic la seguía. Amy la saludo y al ver sus heridas, que estaban vendadas, dijo:

Mya O.O ¿¡¿¡Que te paso allí y allí?- Señalando sus heridas

Ahh, ¿Estas cosas? bueno, lo que ocurrió fue que…- Dijo, contestando, ella

Yo la choque y se lastimó- la interrumpió Sonic-

¿Son tan amables de contarnos la historia completa?- Dijo Shadow, en tono cortes

Entonces Mya y Sonic les contaron la historia sin la parte de que Sonic la cuidó. Apenas terminaron, Amy sacó su Martillo y le dijo a Sonic :

Ahora ¡Morirás por haber lastimado a mi hermana! ¿Como lo prefieres: lenta y dolorosamente o rápida pero triste?-Dijo en tono amenazante

¡¡No! ¡¡Si matas a Sonic me vas a tener que matar a mi! - Dijo Mya parandose enfrente de Sonic- ¡¡Ademas, no conoces la historia completa!

ahh ¿¿si me la cuentas, Sonic?- Dijo ella con cara amenazante-.

Cuando Vi a Mya desmayada y lastimada en el suelo, la cure y le puse unas vendas. Después la lleve a mi casa y la cuide y la alimente…-pero fue interrumpido

¿¿Sabes cocinar O.O-O.O ?-( Copiones!) Dijeron Shadow y Amy al mismo tiempo - ¡¡que increíble!

¿¿ Porque no ?- Pregunta Mya, desafiante- Cualquier hombre puede aprender a cocinar, Si quiere claro

Bueno, ¿¿Puedo continuar ¬¬ ?- Pregunta Sonic, frustrado,-.

Y que mas hay?- pregunta Shadow

(¬¬)

¿¿Qué?- Dijo Shadow

Prosigue Sonic - Dijo Mya

Bueno. Entonces, Mya, se quedó en mi casa y nos conocimos hasta fondo…- Prosiguió Sonic, pero fue interrumpido

Le contaste lo nuestro, Sonic?- Pregunto, obviamente, Amy

Todo lo que se te ocurra- respondió Mya- y yo le creería a mi novio si me dice que no fue el ¬¬.

Glups! - Tragó saliva Shadow

¿¿Que pasa Shadow?-preguntaron todos

Ehh…Ehh…Nada… ¿Por?- Dijo Shadow, temiendo que lo descubrieran (Todavía no diré de que)

Bueno, Mya y yo vamos a comer. Buenas noches y que la pasen Bien- Dijo Sonic, Despidiendose mientras se iba a la mesa

Adiós- Dijeron Amy y Shadow

AL TERMINAR DE COMER––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Y si vamos al parque?- Pregunta Sonic-.

Bueno- Respondió ella

Y así emprendieron la caminata hacia el parque. Mientras caminaban, Mya Tomó en brazo de Sonic y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Cuando llegaron al parque, vieron que la luna estaba saliendo del horizonte. Era grande y redonda. Entonces, los dos se miraron y se acercaron poco a poco con una sonrisa en la boca de cada uno hasta que sus labios se pegaron. La imagen era preciosa: Sonic y Mya se besaban mientras la luna iluminaba sus siluetas ( Que hermoso TT! Se aman tanto. Snif, ¿¿Alguien tiene un pañuelo?) Estuvieron así durante largo rato hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

Y si vamos a casa?- Pregunta Sonic

Ok- Responde ella

En la casa de Sonic, Mya se fue a la ducha, mientras Sonic la esperaba en el living (o, sala de estar, para algunos). Al terminar, Mya se puso su vestido favorito (Uno Rojo, muy, pero muy ajustado ) ( Estaba allí porque se había mudado con el). Se le marcaban todas sus " Curvas ". Bajó al piso de abajo y se sento muy cerca de Sonic y se fue acercando mas, cada vez mas hasta que el se giró y sintió un cálido beso en sus labios, el cual respondió. Mya sintió que los cálidos brazos de Sonic la rodeaban y la presionaban mucho contra su cuerpo.

Sonic, creo que será mejor que vallamos a la cama- Dijo ella sin querer que Sonic la soltara- ¿No?

( Antes de leer mas , responde ¿¿Que harias vos si fueras Sonic?

Deja un review con la respuesta antes de seguir leyendo)

AmyStarfire: O.O no pense que iba a escribir esto. Perdon porque el cap sea muy corto, se me habia ido la inspiracion. El cuarto es mas atrevido todavia ¡¡Los espero alli!


	5. El Sonic atrevido

Bueno, Como dije, aquí estoy y no tengo ganas se charlar mucho, así que comenzamos

No. Yo todavía no quiero tener un hijo. Además eres una niña de 19 años- Dijo el- me conformo con apretarte contra mi pecho y sentir tu cuerpo.

Bueno. Yo estoy de acuerdo- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara (Yo también estoy de acuerdo UU)

Nunca pense que fueras así de atrevida Mya- Dijo sonic asombrado

Y sin nos ponemos en la poscición que tanto te gusta Sonic?- Dijo Mya con cara seductora

Bueno- Dijo Sonic, sonrojandose

Cuando Sonic y Mya se abrasaban, Sonic tenia ganas de ser atrevido, así que, con su mano, acarició todo el cuerpo de Mya. Si, he dicho **TODO**,** TODO TODITO **(Excepto la parte de abajo) ( O.O ¡¡Que atrevido! O.O ¡¡Sigo sorprendida de lo que escribo! Si ya se, ya me cayo). Mya, al sentir la mano de Sonic, Abrió los ojos bien grandes, tan grandes, que ocuparían el universo, pero siguió pegada a Sonic, eso no le importaba, total, eran novios. Al Día siguiente, Sonic salió a trabajar :

Adiós, Sonic - le gritó Mya

Adiós, Mya- Respondió el

Al terminar casi todas las entregas, Sonic se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un paquete, Un paquete pequeño, como la caja de un anillo, y cuando miró para quien era, vio que era para Amy de parte de Shadow. Al llegar al departamento de Amy, toco timbre y esperó a que le abrieran. Al abrir, Sonic le tendió el paquete y le dijo:

Toma Amy, te lo manda Shads-.

Ya me di cuenta ¬¬ - respondió, medio, molesta porque le puso la nota en la cara

Ups, lo siento - Dijo el al darse cuenta

Puedes pasar Sonic? Tengo que decirte algo muy importante y entregarte algo- Dijo ella

No puedo, le prometí a tu hermana que la llevaría al parque de diversiones - Dijo el, rechazando la pregunta

No has cambiando en nada. Eres el Sonic que siempre cumple sus promesas - Dijo Amy, haciendo que Sonic se sonrojara

Al terminar de decir esto, sonó el celular de Sonic.

Aló? … Mya! …Que pasa… Aha, que? Oye, no grites, que me dejaste sordo… Tu… Estas… O.O Recuerda que yo no fui, ya te lo había…

¿¡Que pasa, Sonic? - Pregunto alarmada Amy

Espera un minuto- Dijo Sonic a Mya- Tu hermana cree que esta embarazada-Dijo el en tono muy bajo

Embarazada ? ¿¿Que le has hecho a mi hermana?- Dijo Amy sacando su martillo

Hum … Ya voy para allá ¿Dónde estas?- Dijo Sonic- Para qué ? Como para que? Para llevarte al médico, Bueno… Adiós…

Tras decir esto Sonic partió a su casa. Al llegar agarró a Mya y la llevó al médico, que les dijo

Felicidades, Sonic, eres padre!

Pero, ¿¿Es mi ADN, Doctor ? O.O- Dijo Sonic nervioso

Si - Respondió el medico

Oh, Mya, eres madre

Y tu ya eres padre, Sonic,- respondió Mya

Al llegar a su casa, Mya y Sonic empezaron a comprar las cosas para el bebé. Amarillo, rojo, verde, rosa, etc. La cuna, el moisés, cuentos, el gimnasio, la nueva habitación, todo .

Empezaron a leer manuales para cuidar al bebe, a conocer recetas, todo lo que se les ocurra. Mya empezó a tomar clases de parto y todas esas cosas.

Tails y Cream sabían todo lo que pasaba en el mundo, y desde que sabían que Rouge estaba embarazada, habían pasado 4 meses y cuando se enteraron de lo de Mya anotaron el un cuaderno "Mya embarazada, Sonic, padre, Amy, tía, Shadow, tío, y nosotros, tíos políticos"

Mientras tanto, con Sonic y Mya--------

Dime Sonic, por que crees que estoy embarazada? -Preguntó Mya extrañada

No me mires a mi. Sabes que yo no tengo la culpa, ademas, no se ni me importa. Lo importante ahora es que el bebe este sano ¿Ok?-dijo Sonic con la mano en el estomago de Mya (desde cuando sonic es tan listo?)

Ok-Dijo ella

Con que otra embarazada ¿Eh?- Dijo una vos misteriosa

¡¿Rouge!- Dijo Sonic, sorprendido

No soy Rouge! Odio que me confundan con ella- dijo la vos

Entonces, quien eres?- pregunto Sonic

Ya me habia dado cuenta de que no es Rouge. Rouge tiene los pechos mas grandes, ademas, si hubiera sido Rouge, se habría abalanzado sobre mi, ya que es mi mejor amiga- dijo Mya, respondiendo la pregunta de Sonic- Ella es su hermana, Vracsha (En este fic, casi todo el mundo tiene hermanos)

Gracias, pequeña, Ahora, saben donde se encuentra el "Novio" de mi hermana- Dijo Vracsha, con tono amenazante

No. No lo hemos visto desde hace mucho, mas de 5 meses, a simple vista- dijo Sonic

Ah, te pido por fabor, Mya, que cuides a mi hermana- y se va volando

No te procupes, confia en mi

Entonces, Mya y Sonic se fueron al centro comercial. Mya se fue a las secciones: Bebes y Mujeres/Adolescentes. Y Sonic se fue a las secciones: Niños/Niñas y Hombres.Cuando terminaron, tenian un monton de bolsas (Unas 60 o 70) y se fueron a un bar a comer algo

Bueno, pensé que les gustaría, así que les dejo todo el misterio de la historia, la cual tiene 10 episodios, o más, Adiós y nos vemos pronto


	6. Personajes misteriosos

Hola! Quiero hacer propaganda para el fic de Raven Telekinetic ¡¡¡Esta buenisimo! Pero, ahora el mio, rr pleace!

Vamos a casa, Mya, se nos hace tarde- dijo Sonic mientras contemplaba el horizonte

Si - Respondió esta

Y así emprendieron la marcha pero alguien los detuvo. Era un equidna color marrón con una cicatriz en forma de esmeralda en su frente

Soy Kinactio, The equidna, y les vengo a informar que un amigo de Sonic esta en peligro de muerte, pero deben tener cautela en su búsqueda- y tras esto desapareció

Cual será ese amigo mío?- Dijo Sonic

¡¡Tails!- y se fueron corriendo a el taller de Tails

En el taller de tails----------

Tocan la puerta, Talis abre y ve a Sonic y a Mya, los cuales al entrar se encuentran a 3 seres extraños: Emrofni, Que era un lobo blanco con ojos azules perlados, Bricniz, una gata de color marrón casi negro de ojos verdes y con Galmio, un hermoso perro de color naranja con mechones rojos y ojos violetas.

Cuidado Tails, estas personas son peligrosas - Dijo Sonic protegiendolo

¿¿De que estas hablando? Estas personas son buenas, vienen a protegerme

Somos Amigos de Fresa, The echidna, y nos mando a protejer a "Las" amigas de Sonic, las cuales son muy importantes, oh, miren, es Mya, la chica esencial! Dice Emrofni

Ahh! Que? La chica esencial?- Dice Sonic

Si, Es algo que me olvide de contarte. Soy la reencarnacion de una chica-serpiente llamada Kinra, la cual es la reencarnacion de Fresa, la creadora de las Oscurity Esmeralds, otro tipo de esmeraldas. Amy es la O.E. negra, que es la del poder del mal, Rouge es la blanca, la del poder del bien, yo soy la violeta, el poder que hace el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, Kinra es la verde, el poder de la esperanza y Fresa es la O.M.E, la que mas poder tiene.

En ese momento tocan la puerta.

Quien es?- Pregunto Cream que estaba en la cocina preparando café

Onfire- Respondió el

¿¡Onfire? - Dijeron Cream y Tails al mismo tiempo

Iré yo- Dijo Cream-

Al abrir la puerta, Mya y Sonic vieron a un Zorro rojo con ojos amarillos y en su frente había un dibujo de una llama en color azul, rojo y amarillo

Mya, Sonic, Les presento Onfire, Mi hermano mayor. Te debes acordar Sonic ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre un hermano que mi familia y yo creíamos muerto?

**/ Flash Back /**

Sabes Sonic? Yo me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero de lo que mas me arrepiento es de no haber rescatado a un hermano mío que murió en una batalla contra Eggman -- Dijo Tails a punto de llorar-- Estábamos en… en una habi… habitación de la ba…ba…base de Eggman y accion… acciono un interruptor que…que hacia que la base explotara…… El tenia a mi hermano…… Cap…… Capturado y no lo pude salvar…… entonces la Base explotó y el murió y Todo fue culpa mía, mía mía y solo mía, es mía, debí haberlo salvado! Tendría que haber cobrado valor y haberlo salvado y… y… y… Sniff Sniff Buaaaaaa- Dijo rompiendo el llanto

No es tu culpa, Todo fue un accidente, no fue culpa tuya- Dijo sonic consolandolo

Pero es culpa mía, mía mía, no fue un accidente-Dijo Tails

NO fue culpa tuya y punto, TODO FUE UN ACCIDENTE, SI QUIERES VENGANZA, BUSCALA CON EGGMAN, NO LA BUSQUES CON TIGO MISMO!- Dijo sonic dandole una bofetada

Gracias-Dijo Tails tmansose la mejilla

**/ Fin del Flash Back /**

Si, lo recuerdo- Dijo Sonic

Entonces, ¿¿cual seria tu amigo en peligro?-Dijo Mya extrañada-

Un momento, Kinactio era echidna, sea que…-Dijo Sonic entendiendo

¡¡¡Knukcles!- Gritaron los dos alarmados

Iremos a ayudarles-Dijeron Kinactio, Bricniz y Galmio

Una vez en Angel island-----------

¿¡Mya?-Grito Rouge al verla. Acto seguido se le tiro encima

Rouge, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte- Dijo sonic

Adelante, Tengo cuatro oídos- Dijo ella señalando su estomago inflado

Es la otra chica importante!- Dijeron Kinactio, Bricniz y Galmio- As notado que tienes mas fuersa de lo pensado?

Si, pero ya se la historia-Dijo rouge- Que me querian decir?

Es sobre Knux……-Dijo Mya bajando la Cabeza

Que? Que pasa?-Dijo Rouge alarmada

Esta en peligro de muerte-Dijo Mya con una lagrima en la cara- y si lo vamos a buscar puede morir mas rápido.

Sniff, Sniff, Mi querido Knukkie, Mi querido y amado Knukkie - Dijo Rouge llorando

Rouge ¿¡Estas llorando?0o- Dijo Mya, ya que nunca la había visto llorar (¬¬ Empezamos con el mismo tema ¿¿Existe alguien que nunca alla llorado?)

Rouge, nescecitamos tu ayuda, ¿¿Cuando viste por ulima ves a Knux,a donde se fue y porque se fue?- dijo Sonic ( Miren, Sonic es un niñito que juega al detective, Jajajaja)

Ya esta el 6º cap de Sin las chicas! Un capitulo mas para mi lindo fic


End file.
